Reaching You
by rissazh
Summary: Ini adalah cerita dimana semua sudah berada di lima tahun setelah kelulusan. Aku menyukai Suzuya sejak di SMA. Namun tiba-tiba kami bertemu dan satu kantor dengannya. Perasaan yang sempat kulupakan tiba-tiba muncul kembali, namun, bagaimana dengan Suzuya? Bagaimana antara ia dengan Yahisa? Apakah aku bisa meraih perasaannya?
1. Chapter 1

_\- cerita ini adalah hasil imajinasi, delusi, ilusi, bualan, impian(?) sang author yang ingin memiliki pacar dan suami seperti Suzuya :'DD-_

_\- sebelumnya, bagi yang tak suka dengan cerita flat membosankan, sebaiknya tak usah membaca cerita ini. Aku takut kalian hanya akan menguap di akhir cerita sambil berkata, "Ah, begitu." :'''''''')-_

**Disc.** : Suzuya Tohzuki from Starry Sky ~Spring~

* * *

(Riima POV)

Aku menyukainya… sejak awal… tapi ia tak tahu akan hal Tohzuki. Tak sepopuler Yoh Tomoe tapi , kelembutannya mampu menaklukan hati wanita. Aku selalu memandanginya disaat ia melangkah di lorong, tertawa bersama teman-temannya, atau disaat ia berolahraga. Disaat para gadis menyorakinya, rasanya aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulut mereka dengan batu satu persatu tapi, aku tak bisa.

Mundur.. menyerah.. aku hampir melakukan hal itu disaat mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai temannya sejak kecil, Tsukiko Yahisa. Mereka sering terlihat bersama. Dan bodohnya, aku sempat menangisi hal ini. Tapi tentu, tak ada yang peduli. Tapi, aku mendengar gosip lain. Terjadi hubungan percintaan yang rumit antara ia dengan dan temannya yang lain.

Tapi… itu sudah lima tahun yang lalu. Semua berlalu dengan cepat.

Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sebagai desainer grafis. Bosnya baik, pegawai lainnya ramah juga padaku. Aku cukup betah bekerja disini. Dan hari ini, bos mengajak seorang pegawai baru ke perusahaan. Para pegawai wanita terus membicarakan tentang pegawai baru ini yang katanya teman dekatnya dan juga ia adalah seorang pria yang tampan. Aku berusaha tak peduli dengan perbincangan mereka tapi tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka bertanya kepadaku. "Nee~ bagaimana menurutmu, Richan?" Aku terkejut. Aku hanya bisa berkomentar, "Yah, itu bagus…."

"Nee, usiamu sudah cukup matang untuk memikirkan hal ini kan, Richan? Berilah pendapat yang lebih~"

"Ahaha… aku tak tahu… mana ada yang mau sama aku…"

"Ah, aku tahu. Bagaiaman kalau kamu ikut kamu ke acara kencan kami besok sabtu? Bagaimana?"

"Yah.. akan kupikirkan…"

Tiba-tiba bos membuka pintu ruangan. "Selamat pagi semua," ujarnya. Usia bosku masih terbilang muda, 33 tahun. Belum menikah meskipun pekerjaannya mapan. Banyak wanita mendekatinya tapi, ia berkata ia belum mau menikah dulu.

Ia berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hari ini, aku membawa tamu spesial. Kupikir para wanita sudah tahu akan berita ini juga kan…" Bosku memanggil seseorang yang berada di balik pintu. Orang itu mulai membuka pintu ruangan secara perlahan. Para wanita terkejut saat melihat sosoknya. Tinggi, badannya tegap, rambutnya berwarna coklat;indah, matanya tak kalah indah, apalagi senyumannya. Jika teman-temanku terkejut, aku lebih terkejut lagi. Aku sampai sempat tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat saat ini.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Suzuya Tohzuki. Mohon bantuannya," ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badan. Para wanita berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Dan salah satunya berbisik kepadaku, "Ia tampan mutlak!". Aku menjawab "Iya…"

Tapi… kenapa ia kemari?

"Ah, Nona Megumi, mohon kerjasamanya. Karena Tuan Tohzuki akan bekerja sama dengan anda," ujar bosku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku terkejut. "A-Apa!?" Tentu saja keterkejutanku itu membawa kebingungan bagi mereka semua. "Apakah ada masalah, nona Megumi?" tanya bos. "Ah, tidak. Tidak ada masalah sama sekali…."

"Mohon bantuannya, nona Megumi," ujar Suzuya lembut sambil membungkukkan badan ke hadapanku. Kenapa.. kenapa harus aku…

* * *

"Hei, caranya bertutur kata.. sangat lembut kan… tak salah lagi, dia suami idamanku!"

"Ah, bukan. Dia idamanku! Ibuku pasti akan senang jika aku memiliki pacar sepertinya!"

Semua pada ribut memperebutkannya saat makan siang di kafetaria.

"_Kenapa terjadi lagi… bisakah kalian diam… _" ujarku dalam hati memendam amarah. Aku terus mengaduk spaghettiku perlahan sambil memakannya, perlahan. Namun, tiba-tiba argumen antara mereka berhenti. Ternyata pria yang mereka bicarakan secara tibatiba muncul di hadapan mereka. "Nona Megumi, bisakah aku minta tolong bantuanmu sebentar, jika kau berkenan?" ujar Suzuya sambil membawa kotak makan dan gelas minum. Aku sangat bingung dengan situasi saat itu. tapi, Suzuya hanya terus tersenyum. Aku sampai sempat mengumpat dalam hati karnanya. Teman-temanku sempat hendak menggantikan posisiku tapi sepertinya, Suzuya benar-benar _membutuhkanku_. Aku pun akhirnya meninggalkan meja dan membawa makan siangku, karna ia menyuruhku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya saat kami mulai memasuki ruangan kami.

"Scannernya tiba-tiba tak mau bekerja. Aku tak tahu kenapa…" ujarnya sambil menunjuk scanner di sudut ruangan. Aku meletakkan makan siangku di meja dan mulai memeriksa scanner.

"Kau mengenalku sebelumnya, kan?" ujar Suzuya tiba-tiba. Aku terkejut. Mungkin, ia memang tak menyadari keberadaanku. "Entahlah…" ujarku. "Aku seperti pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat… apakah, SMA?"

Aku terkejut. Tapi aku berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa ia tak mengenaliku waktu itu. Ia hanya berlalu di depanku seperti angin, yang menyejukkan dan menyakitkan. "Kenapa kau tak menjawabnya, Nona Megumi?"

"Kau bisa mencari jawaban itu sendiri, Tuan Tohzuki."

Aku menepukkan kedua tanganku, membersihkannya dari debu. "Sudah selesai. Anda bisa menggunakannya lagi, Tuan Tohzuki. Jika boleh, saya ingin memakan makan siang saya…." Ujarku sambil membuka pintu ruangan. "Bolehkah aku ikut?". Aku menghentikan langkahku, berpikir sesaat. "Kau yakin?" ujarku sambil membalikkan badanku agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Aku ingin mengenal rekan kerjaku lebih dekat."

Lebih dekat? Benarkah… lebih dekat, aku juga ingin lebih dekat denganmu, lebih mengenal dirimu dan perasaanmu.

Kami pun mulai melangkah menuju kafetaria. Beberapa orang sudah meninggalkan kafetaria sehingga suasananya cukup sepi. Dan bos kami memberi kami sedikit kelonggaran dalam jam kerja kami. Suzuya mulai mengambil kursi dan duduk di kursi tersebut. Kemudian ia membuka kotak makannya yang berisi pasta. "_Itadakimasu_" ujarnya. Aku pun juga mulai memakan makananku. Suasana terasa mencekam saat itu karena tak ada dari kami yang mau bicara. Aku ingin bicara tapi, aku takut hal itu malah membuatnya menghindariku. Dan akhirnya, Suzuya mau membuka topik pembicaraan untuk kami perbincangkan.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama anda bekerja disini?"

"Kurang lebih tiga tahun…"

"Wah lama sekali…"

"Aku menyukai tempat ini, pekerjaan ini, dan bosnya juga ramah… aku menyukainya…"

Setelah perbincangan itu, suasana kembali hening. Aku mengaduk spaghetti dan kemudian berkata, "Maaf aku tak banyak bicara. Aku tak biasa bicara dengan orang baru. Aku… tak pandai memulai topik baru." Suzuya tersenyum (selalu). "Tidak apa-apa. Lambat laun kita juga akan terbiasa berbincang-bincang."

Aku sudah selesai memakan makan siangku, sehingga aku mulai menutup kotak makanku dan meminum habis minumanku. Sementara Suzuya tinggal beberapa suap sendok lagi, aku pun memutuskan untuk menunggunya selesai. Ia heran melihatku yang duduk menunggu disana. Ia menyuruhku untuk kembali ke ruangan terlebih dahulu tapi, aku menolak. "Anggap saja aku menyambut kedatangan partner baruku." Suzuya tertawa kecil, dan mulai memakan habis lauknya. Setelah kami selesai memakan makan siang, kami segera kembali ke ruangan, dan mulai kembali bekerja.

* * *

Suzuya membuka pintu kamarnya dan melepaskan dasi yang mengikat lehernya seharian ini. Ia meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas kasur dan mulai merebahkan diri di kasur. Sejenak, Suzuya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ia meneyebutkan sebuah kata yang tak terdengar oleh apapun, termasuk angin. Kemudian ia seperti teringat akan sesuatu dan mulai membuka lemari bukunya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku besar dan tebal; buku tahunan sekolahnya. Ia membuka lembar per lembar, mencari seseorang yang ia ingat saat ini. Dan kemudian tangannya berhenti membalik lembaran kertas itu, dan menunjuk pada sebuah foto. Di sebelah foto itu ada data diri singkat sang pemilik foto. Nama pemilik foto itu adalah …. Megumi Riima. Ia tersenyum puas, "Aku menemukannya…"


	2. Chapter 2

_\- ini adalah kelanjutan dari fanfic sebelumnya, dengan judul yang sama -_

_\- jika kau tak terlalu suka dengan kisah romansa yang melankolis dan membosankan, jangan membaca cerita ini :") Tapi jika kau penasaran, silahkan! -_

**Disc. :** _S_uzuya Tohzuki from Starry Sky ~in Spring~

* * *

(Riima POV)

Keesokan harinya, semua berjalan agak berbeda. Teman-teman wanita di kantorku terus membicarakan Suzuya. Dan entah kenapa rasanya hal ini begitu nostalgic. Tapi bedanya, kali ini tingkatan pembicaraan yang ingin membuat Suzuya sebagai pacar berubah menjadi suami.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan terbuka dan nampak sesosok pria tampan. Ya, ia Suzuya. Seperti biasa, ia tersenyum hangat, lalu mengucapkan, "Selamat pagi." Semua wanita di ruangan membalas sapaan hangat Suzuya itu. Namun entah kenapa, hati ini tak bergerak sama sekali dengan sapaan dan senyuman itu. Mungkin karna aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya dan hati ini sudah membeku dengan perasaan suka itu.

Aku sudah bisa melupakan perasaan itu, pada akhirnya. Dan aku tak tahu, apakah perasaan itu akan muncul lagi, atau tidak...

"Selamat pagi, Megumi-san."

Aku terkejut, dan segera melihat ke arah Suzuya. "S-selamat pagi! Hari ini, mari bekerja lebih semangat." Suzuya tersenyum kepadaku, lalu melangkah menuju ke mejanya. Jantungku berdebar kencang saat ia menyapaku, bukan karna ia menyapaku, tapi karna aku terkejut. Sungguh...

Siang harinya, beberapa teman kantorku mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama, tapi karena pekerjaanku belum selesai dan sangat sayang untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan yang 98% selesai, akupun memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya sampai 100%. Ketika sudah selesai, aku langsung merenggangkan otot-otot lenganku. Kemudian Suzuya melangkah menuju ke mejaku dan berkata, "Maukah kau menemaniku makan siang? Kau juga belum makan kan?". Aku melihatnya selama beberapa detik, melihat senyumannya. Senyuman yang dulu hanya bisa kulihat dari jarak jauh kini bisa kulihat dengan jarak yang dekat. Aku pun mengangguk, menyetujui permintaannya. Kemudian kami mulai melangkah menuju ke kafetaria. Aku melihat bekal yang ia bawa dan aku cukup terkejut melihat apa yang ia bawa.

"Kau memasak itu sendiri?" tanyaku. Suzuya menjawab dengan agak malu-malu, "Iya. Di kota ini aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Dan memasak sendiri rasanya lebih menyenangkan."

"Kau memang suami idaman..."

"Maaf?"

"Ah eng, ya.. menurutku kau tipe suami idaman. Mungkin idamanku.. karena aku memang mencari pria yang pintar memasak.."

Suzuya tertawa. "Aku tak terlalu pintar memasak juga sebenarnya..". "Tapi setidaknya skill memasakmu lebih bagus dari punyaku."

Kemudian, kami mulai memakan makan siang kami, dengan tanpa pembicaraan lagi. Namun, tak lama kemudian, Suzuya mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia berkata, "Aku menemukanmu di album sekolah kita." Aku agak terkejut, ia benar-benar mencarinya. "Oh.." komentarku. Saat ia mengatakan sekolah, aku pun jadi ingat sesuatu. "Bagaimana kabar Tsukiko?" Suzuya yang sedang mengambil salah satu lauknya langsung terdiam. Beberapa detik kami kembali terjebak dalam suasana hening, hingga pada akhirnya Suzuya menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ia sudah lama pindah, bersama Yoh. Aku belum mendengar kabar tentangnya semenjak dua tahun yang lalu..."

"Oh..". Akupun mulai merasa jawabanku ini membuat Suzuya sakit hati dan tak'kan berbicara denganku lagi. Tapi aku memang tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Beberapa bulan setelah kematian Kanata, semua masih berkabung, berada dalam keadaan yang sedih, apalagi Tsukiko. Yoh dan aku yang melihat hal itu jadi tak tega dan ingin agar ia tersenyum lagi. Jadi, Yoh memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Prancis. Awalnya ia tak mau tapi setelah aku berkata bahwa aku menyetujui usul Yoh, dan berkata bahwa Kanata pasti juga tak senang jika ia terlihat sedih terus menerus, ia pun mau pergi ke Prancis bersama Yoh."

Aku hanya diam mendengar cerita Suzuya itu. Aku bingung mau berkomentar apa. Di kepalaku terasa penuh, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Setelah itu aku mulai mencari pekerjaan. Aku mendapat pekerjaan di daerah kotaku tapi pada akhirnya aku malah direkomendasikan kesini dan tibalah aku disini. Dan pada akhirnya, aku malah bertemu denganmu disini."

Aku agak terkejut. "Pasti tidak menyenangkan bertemu denganku.." ujarku dengan ekspresi tak enak. Suzuya tertawa sambil mengunyah makanannya, "Tentu saja tidak. Menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan teman satu sekolah. Bisa bernostalgia sedikit, meskipun kita tidak sekelas."

Kemudian kami kembali terjebak di situasi diam. Aku menutup kotak makanku, begitu juga Suzuya. Dan pada akhirnya, aku mengatakan sesuatu ke Suzuya. "Maaf..." Suzuya agak terkejut mendengar kataku itu.

"...Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tak dekat dengan kalian... Jadi aku bingung harus berkomentar apalagi tentang ceritamu barusan..."

Suzuya yang awalnya terkejut tiba-tiba tertawa. Tentu saja aku bingung. Ah, aku yakin. Aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh di matanya saat ini. Namun, kemudian ia berkata, "Hanya dengan mendengarkan baik-baik semua ceritaku sudah cukup bagiku. Lagipula, ceritaku yang tadi tak terlalu butuh solusi juga."

Ia tersenyum, manis dan hangat. Dan entah kenapa jantungku berdetak agak kencang saat melihatnya. Sial. Akupun langsung memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain, lalu berkata, "Iya..."

Setelah itu, aku berdiri dari kursi dan mengajaknya kembali ke ruangan. Lagipula waktu makan siang juga sudah selesai.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Ruangan sudah hampir sepi. Hanya tersisa aku dan Suzuya. "Sial..." Pekerjaanku hari ini cukup menumpuk, entah kenapa. Hingga akhirnya tiga puluh menit kemudian, pekerjaanku sudah selesai. "Akhirnyaaa-".

Aku mulai membereskan barangku dan mengenakan jaketku. Dan lalu seseorang melangkah menuju mejaku. "Megumi-san, mau pulang bersama?"

Aku melihat pria jangkung berbadan tegap berdiri di depanku. Senyumnya begitu menyilaukan. Aku pun mengangguk dan kami mulai melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang sampai jam segini?" tanyaku, sambil mengunci pintu ruangan. "Aku menunggumu..". Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Jantungku sempat berhenti berdetak sesaat saat mendengar hal itu. Tapi aku langsung kembali ke diriku yang biasa dan mulai bertingkah biasa lagi. "Aku sudah biasa pulang semalam ini sendirian dan berada di kantor sampai jam segini sendirian. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir!"

Lalu kami melangkah menuju keluar kantor. Tapi sebelumnya, aku meletakkan kunci ruangan di kotak penyimpanan terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kami mulai melangkah menuju ke halte bis.

"Megumi-san," ujar Suzuya memanggilku. Akupun menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada apa?". "Maukah kau menceritakan kehidupanmu kepadaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Aku... aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."

Aku terkejut. "A-apa?"

Aku melihat ke Suzuya dengan mata terbelalak. Nafasku menjadi agak tak teratur setelah mendengar ucapannya. "Cerita hidupmu yang bagaimana? Bagian apa?"

Suzuya terlihat agak berpikir. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Lalu berkata, "Ceritakan saja dari bagian kecil seperti barang-barang kesukaanmu, hobimu, atau mungkin kehidupan sehari-harimu."

Aku menegapkan badanku. "Baiklah, bagian terkecil. Aku akan memberitahumu dimana aku tinggal."

Suzuya tersenyum sambil agak memiringkan kepalanya. Kami pun mulai melangkah menuju ke halte bis untuk menunggu bis.

Saat di halte bis, tiba-tiba Suzuya membungkukkan badannga ke arahku lalu berkata, "mohon bantuannya, Megumi-san." Aku merasa seperti 'apa-apaan anak ini.. kenapa ia bertingkah seperti ini.. sial.' Lalu aku menunggu ia berdiri tegap dan aku mulai berkata, "Tapi, kau juga harus bercerita tentang barang-barang kesukaanmu, jadi kita saling berbagi." Lalu aku membungkukkan badanku agak dalam dan berkata, "Mohon bantuannya, Tohzuki-san."

Dan sesaat setelah aku menegapkan badanku, bis datang. Kami pun segera naik ke dalam bis dan duduk di kursi paling belakang.

Saat dalam perjalanan, aku menunjuk ke beberapa toko yang kami lewati dan memberitahu bahwa itu adalah beberapa destinasi kesukaanku di kota ini. Suzuya pun ikut bercerita tentang destinasi kesukaannya. Hingga tak lama kemudian, bis berhenti di halte tempat aku turun. "Aku turun disini. Apartemenku terletak tak jauh dari sini, dan berada di lantai dua. Besok beritahu tempat tinggalmu, Tohzuki-san." Suzuya tersenyum. "Pasti. Sampai jumpa besok, Megumi-san." Aku mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa besok, Tohzuki-san."

Keesokan harinya, saat aku tiba di kantor, suasana ruangan tak begitu ramai. Masih beberapa orang saja yang baru datang. Saat aku tiba Suzuya belum datang. Dan disaat itu aku ingat akan ucapannya kemarin. Aku pun mengambil secarik kertas di meja kerjaku, dan mulai menuliskan beberapa hal dan barang favoritku. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, aku selesai menulis, dan Suzuya tiba di ruangan kantor. Sepert biasa, ia tersenyum sambil menyapa semuanya.

Saat ia sudah duduk di meja kerjanya, aku menyerahkan kertas yang barusan kutulisi sambil berkata, "Itu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu kemarin." Ia melihatku dengan ekspresi bingung, kemudian ia melihat isi kertas itu dan tersenyum. "Nanti aku akan menulis balasannya," ujarnya. Kemudian aku pun kembali ke mejaku dan mulai bekerja. Entah kenapa, setelah melakukan hal barusan aku merasa cukup lega dan senang.

Setelah itu kami melakukan aktivitas kami seperti biasa. Saat makan siang tiba, Suzuya mengajakku ke kafetaria. Kami makan bersama dengan teman-teman kantor kami. Saat makan siang, kami membicarakan banyak hal. Dan Suzuya juga menceritakan kalau kami satu sekolah waktu SMA. Dan hal itu membuatku makin diinterogasi teman-teman wanitaku tentang Suzuya.

Setelah makan siang, Suzuya memberikan secarik kertas padaku. "Itu balasannya. Untuk tempat tinggalku, aku akan memberitahumu suatu saat nanti, dengan menunjukkannya langsung kepadamu. Bagaimana?" Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah." "Simpan kertas itu baik-baik, kau akan membutuhkannya," ujarnya. "Kau juga..." Dan dengan hal ini aku merasa makin senang. Aku bisa mengembangkan senyumku lebih lebar.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul lima, aku mulai mengemasi barang-barangku, begitu juga yang lain. Bbeberapa teman wanitaku mulai keluar dari ruangan. Namun ada juga yang mendatangi Suzuya dan memintanya untuk pulang bersama. Namun, Suzuya menolak. Mereka pun akhirnya meng'iya'kan pernyataan Suzuya itu dan pulang bersama rombongan. Sementara aku, entah kenapa ditinggal oleh mereka. Mungkin mereka sedang lelah...

Aku pun mulai melangkah keluar ruangan hingga akhirnya langkahku terhenti karena pernyataan seseorang. "Maukah kau pulang denganku, Megumi-san?" Suzuya. Ia menolak permintaan teman wanitaku dan memilih untuk pulang denganku. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin makan bersama denganmu di kedai yang kau sukai. Kebetulan aku juga suka. Bagaimana kalau kesana?"

Aku mengangguk. "Boleh..."

Kamipun mulai melangkah menuju ke kedai itu. Setibanya disana, keadaan cukup ramai, tapi untung masih ada tempat yang tersisa untuk kami makan. Selama kami menunggu pesanan kami dibuat, kami mulai berbincang-bincang. Dan pada akhirnya topik kembali mengarah ke masa SMA kami.

"Jadi, apakah kau menyukai seseorang waktu di SMA dulu?"ujar Suzuya bertanya. Aku terkejut. Tentu saja aku tak bisa bilang bahwa aku menyukai Suzuya. "I-itu rahasia!" ujarku dengan nada agak tinggi. "Bagaimana denganmu, Tohzuki-san?"

Suzuya tersenyum sambil terlihat seperti berpikir. "Siapa ya~?" ujarnya dengan nada mendayu. "Apakah ia Yahisa-san?" ujarku spontan.

Suzuya terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya seketika menjadi suram. Dan entah kenapa aku jadi agak menyesal mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku hanya asal menebak-"

"Ya, jawabanmu benar. Aku menyukainya..."

Seketika dadaku terasa sesak saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Ia masih menyukainya... "Sampai sekarang?" lanjutku.

Suzuya masih terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan kami datang. Dan tiba-tiba Suzuya kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. "Aku sudah lapar sekali. Ayo kita makan, Megumi-san! Selamat makan!"

"Selamat makan..."

Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Suzuya? Apakah memang benar kau masih menyukainya?

Namun, sampai kami selesai makan dan menunggu di halte bis pun, Suzuya belum menjawab pertanyaanku itu. Mungkin memang ia masih menyukainya.

Namun, saat kami sedang menunggu di halte bis dengan suasana tanpa perbincangan di antara kami, Suzuya tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Aku masih menyukainya, sampai sekarang..."

Aku terkejut. Dadaku menjadi makin sesak. Memang tak ada harapan untukku untuk menjadi lebih dari teman maupun sahabat.

"Meskipun aku tahu saat ini ia sudah bersama Yoh. Meskipun aku tahu aku hanyalah sosok kakak dan Ibu baginya. Tapi, aku merasa senang akan semua ini. Aku senang akan perasaan sukaku kepadanya. Aku senang bisa melihatnya bahagia saat ini. Aku sudah berusaha melupakan perasaan ini tapi perasaan ini tak mau hilang. Rasanya sulit... untuk menghilangkannya..."

"Apakah itu memang perasaan suka? Bagaimana jika perasaan sukamu itu bukan perasaan suka sebagai seorang pria ke wanita? Tapi sebagai kakak yang ingin melindungi adiknya atau Ibu yang melindungi anaknya?"

Suzuya menoleh ke arahku. "Kau mau tahu siapa pria yang kusukai sejak SMA sampai sekarang? Pria itu adalah kau."

Sontak Suzuya terkejut. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut, seperti habis melihat kejadian yang sangat mengerikan. Akupun melanjutkan ucapanku. "Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku tak bisa meraih orang itu. Meskipun aku sudah sedekat ini dengannya. Dekat... jarak, bukan hal yang lebih."

Tak lama kemudian, bis datang. Aku pun bersiap-siap naik ke bis, sementara Suzuya masih berdiri diam di halte. "Kau beruntung pernah dekat dan menyampaikan perasaan sukamu itu dengan perbuatanmu kepadanya, tidak sepertiku." Kemudian aku naik ke dalam bis, sementara Suzuya tak naik dan masih diam di halte. Hingga akhirnya bis mulai jalan.

Sebenarnya aku lega bisa menyampaikan perasaanku kepadanya. Tapi, aku merasa menyesal karena telah mengatakan hal itu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan besok di kantor? Mati aku..."

Mau tak mau aku harus bersikap biasa, sangat biasa kepadanya. Meskipun aku yakin ia sudah tak bisa menganggapku seperti biasanya.

* * *

_\- ceritanya, ini masih bersambung !-_


	3. Chapter 3

(Riima POV)

Keesokan harinya, jantungku berdegup kencang saat memasuki ruangan. Aku berusaha bersikap sewajarnya, sangat sewajarnya. Tapi untungnya, saat aku masuk ke ruangan, Suzuya belum datang. Akupun langsung menuju ke meja kantorku dan duduk disana.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Suzuya masuk ke ruangan, dengan sikap biasanya. Aku sedikit lega. Tapi, aku akan lebih lega kalau ia bersikap wajar juga padaku.

Ia memang bersikap wajar, menyapaku seperti ia menyapa yang lain. Tapi, ia tak menatapku. Mungkin ia masih merasa tak enak dengan ucapanku semalam. Akupun merasa jika ucapanku semalam aga kasar dan... blak-blakan. Dan saat aku mengingat semua itu, aku merasa seperti orang yang bodoh, sangat bodoh.

Hari berlalu, dengan kami saling tak menyapa satu sama lain. Membuang muka setiap bertemu, dan tidak makan siang bersama. Teman wanitaku yang melihat hal ini merasa ada yang aneh diantara kami. Bahkan salah satu dari temanku berkata "Kau ditolak olehnya?". Aku pun tertawa dan berkata tidak. Kalaupun masalah itu, aku sudah ditolak olehnya dari dulu.

Hingga akhirnya malam tiba, dan aku kembali menjadi manusia terakhir yang ada di kantor. Suzuya tak menemaniku kali ini, tentu saja. Setelah jam menunjukkan pukul delapan, aku keluar dari kantor, mengunci pintu, dan memberikannya ke satpam yang kebetulan berjaga di depan kantor.

Saat aku melangkah keluar dari kantor, aku melihat sosok yang tak asing pria jangkung berdiri di dekat tiang lampu. Sepertinya ia sudah menunggu cukup lama disana. Ia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"Mau pulang bersama?"

Aku mengangguk. Kami pun mulai menyusuri jalan dengan tak berbicara selama beberapa detik. Hingga akhirnya dia mulai bercerita. "Kau benar... aku masih belum bisa melupakan perasaanku terhadap Yahisa. Aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan... kenyataan bahwa Yahisa dan Yoh menikah. Aku tak mau mendengar kata itu, karena aku tahu aku memang tidak bisa melupakan semua ini..."

Aku hanya diam mendengar ucapannya. Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. "Aku lari dari kenyataan. Aku lemah. Bahkan aku kalah dari seorang wanita sepertimu. Kau bisa melupakan perasaanmu tapi aku, selama satu tahun lebih aku masih belum bisa membuka hati untuk orang lain... aku pengecut."

"Kau tidaklah lemah, kau hanya terlalu mencintainya. Kau terlalu mencintainya sampai-sampai lupa bagaimana cara mencintai orang lain,"ujarku memberi pendapat. Ia tersenyum.

"Ya, mungkin itu juga benar."

"Mungkin aku harus melupakan perasaan ini ... Lagipula meskipun aku bisa melihat Yahisa sebagai seorang wanita, ia tak bisa melihatku sebagai seorang pria yang mencintainya."

Aku tetap diam dan tak memberi reaksi apapun. kepalaku sudah penuh, terisi oleh pikiran dari sana sini. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan rangkaian kata yang tepat untuk Suzuya. "Biarkan saja semua semua berjalan apa adanya. Jangan memaksa untuk melupakan perasaanmu, biarkan perasaan itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Kau juga perlu bisa membuka perasaanmu itu untuk orang lain. Jika kau memaksa untuk melupakannya semua malah terasa lebih sulit. Kalau pikiranmu tiba-tiba memanggil bayangannya dan kau mulai memikirkannya, biarkan saja. Karena lama kelamaan pikiranmu akan mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu dan mungkin perasaanmu juga akan mulai biasa."

Suzuya melongo mendengar ucapanku. "Rasanya perkataanku cukup sulit untu kau cerna yah... ya, maaf...". Suzuya tertawa sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Tidak kok, tidak! Terima kasih atas sarannya, Megumi-san!"

"Panggil saja Rima. Aku agak risih kalau dipanggil dengan nama belakangku jika itu bersifat non-formal."

Suzuya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa memanggilku, Suzuya, Riima-san!"

Kami terus melangkah menyusuri jalan, dengan tanpa berbicara, kembali. Hingga pada akhirnya kami hampir tiba di halte bis, tempat perpisahan kami berdua. Namun, sebelum tiba di halte bis, aku mengatakan sesuatu ke Suzuya.

"Seperti lagu yang kau putar berulang kali, kau akan bosan mendengarnya. Seperti adegan yang kau lihat berulang kali, kau akan bosan melihatnya."

Suzuya terlihat agak bingung dengan ucapanku barusan. Tapi kuharap ia mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

"Selamat malam, Suzuya-san."

Suzuya tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Riima. Mimpi indah."

Ia pun mulai melangkah menjauhi halte, menuju ke stasiun. Sementara aku naik ke bis yang sudah tiba di halte, menuju ke rumah.

* * *

(Suzuya POV)

Aku melempar mantel tebalku ke sofa, dan merebahkan tubuhku di sofa yang empuk. Aku masih memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Riima tadi.

"Seperti lagu yang kau putar berulang kali, kau akan bosan mendengarnya. Seperti adegan yang kau lihat berulang kali, kau akan bosan melihatnya," gumamku mengulang perkataannya.

Lalu aku menoleh ke sebelah kananku, melihat beberapa foto yang terpajang disana. Dan hampir semua ada Yahisa disana. "Adegan yang berulang kali... berulang kali..." Aku terus melihat foto itu, sambil mengingat kejadian yang terjadi di foto itu. Hingga kemudian aku bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil foto dimana aku bersama Yahisa. Aku memutuskan untuk meletakkan foto itu di gudang, bersama dengan barang-barang kenanganku dengannya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku harus berusaha mengambil selangkah ke depan. Kau bisa bahagia dengan Yoh, akupun juga bisa bahagia dengan wanita lain. Perasaan ini –"

Aku mengambil sebuah peti, dan meletakkan barang-barang itu disana, kemudian menutupnya, dan menguncinya. " –akan kubuang disini."


End file.
